


Turnabout Storm

by arashi_arisu



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho is a rookie defense attorney, his mentor Ohno Satoshi helps him out kind of, but mostly he's on his own. He may or may not hate the prosecutor, Matsumoto Jun, he's always up against for some reason, but one thing that's for sure is that he will defend his clients to the best of his ability and never give up on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by the game Ace Attorney because I am obsessed with it lol. This will be a multi-chaptered fic hopefully I can finish it, anyway enjoy!

It was Sakurai Sho's first ever trial and he was nervous. Well, more than a little nervous actually, if anything nervous was even the most if it. Nauseous, scared, nearly peeing his pants and more.  
"Sho-kun, relax." Sho's mentor, Ohno Satoshi, was a calm person by nature. Simply being by his side calmed him down. But despite his calm nature, he was also a ruthless lawyer and one of the best in the country. He taught Sho everything he knew, and today is where it was all going to be out to test.   
"Just remember what I’ve taught you and you’ll be alright, and don’t forget, keeping faith in your client is the most important thing."

-1 week ago-  
The client in question was 25 year old Maruyama Ryuhei. He was being charged on the murder of his co-worker Nishikido Ryo.   
"I swear I didn't do it! You have to believe me!" Were the first words out of Maruyama's mouth when they first met. He'd look through the case file beforehand of course, and by the little bit of evidence found at the scene, it appeared that Maruyama had done it. His fingerprints were found throughout Nishikido's entire home, as well as the knife covered in blood that was assumed to be the murder weapon. However the explanation to the fingerprints were easy to explain as Maruyama also happened to be one of Nishikido's many lovers.  
"Just tell me what happened first ok? We're here to help you Maruyama-kun."   
"I know that, Oh-chan said everything would be ok, that's why I asked for you to defend me."   
"Ohno-San trusts you, and so do I, but I need to hear your side of the story."  
"Ryo-chan was my boyfriend we also worked together, but I hardly saw him at work since we were in different departments. I knew about the others, we all know and have agreed to meet him on certain days. The day he died wasn't my day but I went to see him anyway"  
"And why is that?"  
"I missed him. Besides I thought maybe he wouldn't mind having lunch even if someone was already there, so I made my way there around 12 and got there about 15 minutes after...when I arrived though...he was already"  
Maruyama began sobbing as he once again had to remember his dead lover. Sho couldn't do much being on the other side of the glass, but he tried to console his client nonetheless.   
"I'm sorry you had to see him like this Maruyama-kun. But, it's important that we know, did you see anyone when you arrived?"  
Maruyama wiped his eyes with his sleeve before continuing, "no, but Tuesdays are Okura-kun's days...I thought he'd be there when I arrived but nobody was there, and before I knew it the police were there arresting me."  
"Okura?"  
"Yes, Okura Tadayoshi. He works in our company too, but he's actually in Ryo-chan's department. They saw each other every day, it wasn't really fair to the rest of us, but he was Ryo-chan's favorite."  
Okura was definitely someone he'd have to talk to later, no doubt the police had already found him and all of Nishikido's ex-lovers, but now at least Sho knew who to find next.   
"Maruyama-kun, please rest assured that I will do anything in my power to get you acquitted. You are innocent I am sure of it."

-Present-  
Sho looked across the courtroom to where the prosecutor was sitting. He'd seen several others go against this fairly new, but incredibly skilled prosecutor Matsumoto Jun and how easily he defeated them all. Matsumoto so far had a perfect winning streak in court, and while it intimidated Sho a bit, he tried to keep his head high. He might be a rookie, but as long as he defended his client with all his might, he was sure to be all right. Especially since Maruyama was actually innocent.  
"How are you holding up, Sho-kun? I know Matsumoto-kun looks intimidating."  
"Intimidating? More like he looks like he could rip my head off or maybe shoot laser beams from his eyes." Ohno laughed from beside him, it really did help that Ohno was there. Even if he was just there to watch over him, it still made him feel better.   
“You’ll be alright. I can assure you that his cold appearance is just that, an appearance. He’s quite friendly in reality.”  
“It sounds like you are familiar with him Ohno-san.” Sho didn’t really like that. He couldn’t explain it, but the fact that Ohno might be acquainted with Matsumoto really irked him.  
“You could say that, maybe I’ll introduce you afterwards.”  
No thanks Sho wanted to say, but instead he just smiled and nodded. The trial was about to begin.

-5 days ago-  
Sho made his way to the precinct to find out about the whereabouts of Okura Tadayoshi the day after his meeting with Maruyama. Initially he had gone to the company they both worked at but after being informed that Okura was taking a paid leave and couldn’t get his home address from them, he decided to go to the police and talk to the detective in charge.  
“Aiba-kun, it’s me, are you busy?”  
“Sho-chan! I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever show up. What do you need?”  
Aiba Masaki, the detective in charge of the Nishikido case, as well as a good friend of Sho’s was pretty much his saving grace. Usually the police didn’t like the defense side too much and tended to favor the prosecution, but Aiba was fair. He liked everybody and helped as much as he could.   
“I need to know about Okura Tadayoshi, does he have an alibi for the day of the murder?”  
“Ahh! Matsujun came asking about him the other day too. We actually questioned him this morning, it appears that he was working until 2 that day”  
“The time of death was 12pm wasn’t it?”  
“Yep, so as far as we can tell it wasn’t him, but I guess you never really know right?”  
“Do you think I could have his address?”

Okura Tadayoshi lived in a seemingly poor neighborhood. He found it a bit strange, considering he and Nishikido worked in the same department, yet Nishikido’s home was the opposite.  
He knocked on the door then, and was met with a tall man with brown hair, and not at all someone who seemed like they could've killed a person, but then again, most killers looked just like normal people.  
“Okura Tadayoshi? I’m Sakurai Sho, the defense attorney in charge of the Nishikido case. Would you mind answering some questions?”  
“You’re Maru’s lawyer?”  
“Um well, yes I am.”  
“Come in.”

Surprisingly the interior of Okura’s home was a lot better looking than the outside. He had several collectables and a couch that looked more expensive than what he was worth. Okura motioned for him to sit on it, and he did...carefully.  
“Okura-san, where were you on the day of the incident?”  
“I already talked to the police and that prosecutor about this, but if you must know I was working at the office until 2pm afterwards I was going to Ryo’s house. On my way there I received a phone call that he’d been stabbed and Maru had been arrested so I came home instead.”  
“I heard from Maruyama-san that it was your day to spend with Nishikido?”  
“It was, but I also have work to do.”  
“Didn’t you work with Nishikido in the same department? As well as Maruyama?”  
“It was Ryo’s day off. He’d asked for it for about a month in advance, I don’t know why since usually when it’s my day we go home together after work and spend the rest of the time together. Maru is our junior, and he also tends to work in the afternoons.”  
Sho took the information in. If what Okura was saying was true, then he couldn’t have possibly been the one to kill Nishikido. Something still seemed weird to him though. If it was Okura’s day to spend with Nishikido, for what purpose did he have to ask for it off?  
“Okura-san, do you have any idea if anyone wanted Nishikido dead?”  
“A lot of people probably. He had many lovers and people were jealous of him. But if you’re wondering if it was me, it wasn’t. I’ve been on leave from the company ever since the incident by orders of the president. I am sad about Ryo’s death, don’t misunderstand, but I also need this job and they’re not paying me as much when I’m not working.”  
“The president? Can you tell me about him?”  
“He was probably fucking Ryo too, just like half of the company was. If you went to the company now, you could probably talk to him. Just make sure you tell the receptionist up front that I sent you, they won’t be suspicious of you then.”  
“You’re really compliant aren’t you Okura-san?”  
Okura’s expression changed then. The whole time he had worn a mask of indifference, but now it was the same as the one Maruyama had when he first saw him. Worn, confused, angry.  
“Maru didn’t kill Ryo. He loved him blindly, as many of us did including myself. I want to know who did this. Please, Sakurai-san. Find the person who killed Ryo.” 

-Present-  
“Court is now in session for the trial of Maruyama Ryuhei, is the defense ready?”  
“Y-yes your honor.” Of course, his voice had to give out at the worst moment. The judge gave him a look, but accepted it nonetheless.  
“Is the prosecution ready?”  
“Of course, your honor.” Matsumoto seemed relaxed. Or as relaxed as a person that looked like they had a stick up their ass at all times could look anyway. This was going to be a long trial for him.  
“Your opening statement, please.”  
“Nishikido Ryo was found dead at approximately 12:30pm. An anonymous tip reported that they’d seen a suspicious person at the Nishikido residence, the police found Maruyama Ryuhei in the vicinity next to the body and his prints were found on the murder weapon. Your honor, I believe it’s safe to assume that Maruyama-san here commited the crime.”  
“Yes, I believe so as well. I suppose that since that’s out of the way we might as well end this trial.”  
“Objection!” The judge froze his gravel in mid air and all eyes were on Sho immediately. he felt his hands begin to sweat from the nerves. This was going to be a rough first trial. “Um..Your honor, I feel that there is not enough evidence against my client to ensure that he is guilty, can we please continue..please?”  
“I suppose so, Sakurai-san. Matsumoto-san, will you please call your first witness up please?”  
“The prosecution calls up Detective Aiba Masaki to the stand.”  
“Hi, my name is Aiba Masaki, I like long walks on the beach and dogs! I’m currently taken so I can’t promise any dates, but-”  
“Detective! Please, we’re in court.”  
“Right! So, what we found on the scene was the accused there Maruyama, and the dead body of Nishikido Ryo. He had been stabbed to death with a kitchen knife that was still stuck inside his chest. According to the autopsy report he died at around 12pm, just a while before we arrived at the scene. And seeing as that guy was the only one there we arrested him at the spot. ”  
The judge seemed to be processing what Aiba said before letting Sho begin his cross examination.  
“Detective, how was it that you knew that Maruyama was in the home?”  
“We received a call from an anonymous source.”  
“And at what time did you receive this call?”  
“It was around 11:50, which matches with the time of death.”  
“Indeed, it does, however my client claims to have arrived at the Nishikido residence after 12pm. He’s told us he arrived 15 minutes after the time of death.”  
“Objection! Do you have any proof of that?” it was the first time Matsumoto had said anything, it kind of threw Sho off a little, but he quickly responded.  
“Uh, no,” real eloquent, Sakurai, “But either way, if we are to believe what he says is true, there is no way Maruyama could’ve killed Nishikido! Besides there’s also the fact that the police didn’t arrive until half an hour after that call. Why is that?”  
“Sho-chan, don’t put all the blame on us. See, the thing is that a few moments before we received that call, we were already on our way to see to someone else who had reported a break in.”  
“Objection! Your honor, the detective isn’t staying relevant to the case.” The way Matsumoto desperately didn’t want Aiba to talk seemed suspicious to Sho.  
“Objection! I believe that what Detective Aiba has to say might be of use to the case!”  
“Silence, the detective will tell us about this call.”  
Sho did a mental fist pump at that, he had a hunch about this, he wasn’t exactly sure yet, but if he was on the right track he only needed to know one thing.  
“Detective Aiba, please tell us who reported the break in?”  
“Yokoyama Yuu”

-3 days ago-  
Tracking down the president of the company Nishikido had worked in was actually a lot harder than what Sho initially thought. He’d gone looking for him after speaking with Okura, but he wasn’t in. He wasn’t in the next day either. Actually, it had been so hard finding him, that he had asked Ohno for help. Ohno was busy with his own case at the time, but when he found out that the president, Yokoyama Yuu, was actually resting at home because of an ‘unfortunate accident’ he proceeded to find his home. Turned out, that he lived not too far from Nishikido’s home. His apartment was across the street, and it was quite the place too. If Sho thought Okura’s couch was expensive, then Yokoyama’s apartment was worth ten thousand fancy couches, probably more.  
When he’d finally gotten up to the 13th floor, he discovered that there were only about 3 apartments on that floor, the one at the end of the hall was the one he was looking for. He knocked on the door for about 5 minutes before anyone came to the door. A limping man, who he supposed was Yokoyama in his pajamas stood there, clearly annoyed, and not in the mood for talking.  
“Who are you?”  
“Yokoyama-san, is it? I am Sakurai Sho, I’m wondering if you could answer some questions about your late employee, Nishikido Ryo?”  
“I don’t have anything to say about Do-I mean Nishikido.”  
“Pardon me if I’m being rude but, is it possible that you were Nishikido-san’s lover?”  
“Listen here, cherry boy, whatever was going on between me and him is none of your business.” He began to close the door, but Sho caught it before he could.  
“Please. Just a few questions. It’ll be quick, I swear.”  
Yokoyama was reluctant, but after a few moments he agreed.  
“May I ask what happened to your leg?”  
“...It’s just a small cut, no big deal, honestly.” It didn’t look like that to Sho, considering Yokoyama had to stay home and rest, but he stayed quiet.  
“I see, I hope you have a quick recovery.”  
“As do I, now what do you want to know?”  
“Well, as I said earlier, Nishikido-”  
“I don’t want to talk about Nishikido.”  
“You weren’t lovers?”  
“No. We weren’t. You’d think he’d want to bang the boss, but apparently I wasn’t good enough for him.”  
“Did you see Nishikido before he died?”  
“...We were supposed to meet that day, but I...fell over and scratched my leg. I called him to let him know we couldn’t meet, but he didn’t answer. He was probably dead by then.”  
“Do you remember what time that was?” Yokoyama watched Sho as if he could read his mind. Clearly that was impossible, but it made Sho uneasy.  
“It was close to 12pm when I hurt my leg.”

-Present-  
“The court calls onto the stand Yokoyama Yuu as a witness.”  
Yokoyama walked into the court looking just as Sho had seen him just a few days prior. Still limping, and with the same annoyed scowl.   
“I don’t understand why I’ve been called here. I have nothing to testify about.”  
“Yokoyama-san, the defense wishes to know about the break-in you reported a week ago, if you would please tell us about that it might help.”  
“Objection! Your honor, the defense is simply stalling at this point. Yokoyama-san has nothing to do with this case. The fact that his break-in happened at the same time as the murder is mere coincidence.”  
“Overruled, Matsumoto-san, if the defense has reason to believe there is relevance to the Nishikido case, we have to find out.”  
Matsumoto was clearly dissatisfied by the way the judge was siding with the defense. Not that Sho was going to complain about it, if anything he was glad. Any kind of help he could get was appreciated.  
“I was still sleeping when the thief came in, but I woke from the racket. I went over to see who it was, but no one was there. Suddenly I was pushed over and I fell. I didn’t see who it was, but they managed to scratch my leg. The pain was strong enough that I passed out, but when I came to, the person was gone and I called the police.”  
“Detective Aiba can you confirm that what Yokoyama-san says is true? Did you find anything in our investigation of his home?”  
“Well, we didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. To be honest there was no sign of forced entry, and nothing was stolen. At the time we believed that the offender was someone Yokoyama-san must’ve known. Strangely, we didn’t find any traces of blood either, and Yokoyama-san had taken care of his injury when we arrived as well.”  
“Detective at what time would you say the police arrived at the Yokoyama residence?”  
“It was about 12:20. We had several cops there, but since we also received another call almost immediately after we sent about half of them to the Nishikido home.”  
“Didn’t you think it was interesting how close the Yokoyama residence and Nishikido one were to each other? Detective did you know how Yokoyama-san and Nishikido were actually meeting that day? And that Yokoyama-san is Nishikido-san’s boss?”  
“Objection! Your honor the defense is making very serious accusations!”  
“Sakurai-san you will explain to the court what you’re talking about!”  
“What I’m saying, your honor, is that I believe that the murder of Nishikido Ryo was actually Yokoyama Yuu!”  
“Objection! Your honor, the defense has no proof of this!”  
“Enough! Sakurai-san, if you do not have evidence to prove this claim, the court will end this trial, and it will not end well for you.”  
“Actually, your honor, I do have proof.”

-1 day ago-  
Ever since Sho found out that Yokoyama had cut his leg, he became suspicious of how it happened. Nobody just ‘falls’ and gets hurt enough to have to stay home. He knew the police were holding the murder weapon as evidence, but he had to know if they had tested the blood on it.  
“Well, it was found inside the victim’s body after all. We haven’t had a chance to actually test the blood on this, but why the sudden interest, Sakurai-kun?” Nishiwaki Ayaka was in charge of forensics department. She specialized in blood splatter, but she could also check for DNA.  
“I just need you to check it for me, do you think you can have it before the trial tomorrow?”  
Well, I can’t promise anything, but I’ll do my best for you! Besides if it helps Makkun too, I can’t say no to that can I?”  
“A-chan, you’re a life saver!” 

-Present-   
“Your honor, I have here an official statement from the forensics department that the knife used to murder Nishikido Ryo, not only has traces of Nishikido’s blood, but also Yokoyama Yuu’s!”  
The courtroom erupted then. All around he could hear people’s bewildered yells, people calling Sho a phoney, others calling for Yokoyama to be arrested. But Sho felt great. The only thing he cared about was the look of annoyance Matsumoto had. Sho had won, there was no way the judge wouldn’t believe Yokoyama did it with this. All that was left was the ruling, or even better a confession. “Yokoyama, just admit it! You murdered Nishikido Ryo! You called him to your home and when he saw that you intended to kill him, he fought you and caused that cut, but in the end he still ended up dead.”  
“Objection! Sakurai, tell us this then. Let’s say Yokoyama did do it, what motive would he have?”  
“It was no secret that Nishikido had many lovers, according to one of them, several of the workers in the company were his lovers. However Yokoyama wasn’t, but he wanted Nishikido. and when he couldn’t have him, he killed him, that way no one else could.”  
The way Sho explained it made sense, but then Yokoyama began laughing hysterically.   
“You are one annoying son of a bitch you know that? So what if I killed Nishikido? He was nothing but a whore, he slept with everyone and yet he didn’t want me. You’re right I did do it, I knocked him out at my place and then took him back to his place where I killed him. I had meant to frame Okura, but instead Maruyama showed up. I was so close too.”  
“That’s enough from you. Bailiff! Take Yokoyama away from here. I believe this trial has come to an end. I hereby declare Maruyama Ryuhei not guilty of the murder of Nishikido Ryo. Court is dismissed.”

“Sakurai-san! Thank you so much!” Maruyama shook Sho’s hand enthusiastically and crying. “I knew you could do it! I just knew it!”  
“Uhh, it’s no problem Maruyama-kun…”but please let go already.  
“Sakurai, congratulations.” Matsumoto appeared suddenly, and congratulated him? Sho was confused, he thought Matsumoto would be angry, but instead he seemed rather calm about everything.  
“Thanks, uh I hope there’s no hard feelings?”  
“Of course not. Our job is simply to find the truth and deliver justice. Even though I lost, it was for the best. See Sakurai, I had it all figured out too. That’s why I didn’t mention to the court how you failed to explain the existence of Maruyama-san’s fingerprints on the murder weapon.”   
“Ah, that, I can explain it…” Sho had almost forgotten Maruyama was still there, “You see, I accidentally touched it when I found Ryo-chan! I’m sorry I didn’t say anything! I just didn’t want to appear more guilty than I already looked…”  
“Maruyama-kun! You should’ve told me!” This could’ve been really bad for them if the judge had found out. They’d just have to forget about it, no use worrying about it now anyway.  
“Matsumoto-kun! Sho-kun! There you two are, good work today, it was all very entertaining to watch.”  
“Ohno-san…”  
“I see you’ve met each other, now, what do you two say about going out for some drinks? I’ve already convinced Nino to come with.”  
“I don’t see why not? Sakurai?”  
Sho looked between his boss and his rival. Was he really about to agree to go out for drinks with this...man? This whole time Sho was convinced he was going to hate Matsumoto and yet…  
“Well, uh I guess...sure?”

Somewhere along the way they also picked up Aiba, and the four of them met up with another guy at a bar in Roppongi.  
“To Sho-chan! Yay for his first victory! Cheers!” Sho wasn’t sure how many shots he had that night, and he might not even remember it the next day. Even if Ohno asked him about it later as he nursed a headache and a terrible hangover, there was no way he was going to remember the previous night. Especially not the part where he might or might not have made out with prosecutor Matsumoto. Who he may or may not hate. And there were definitely not pictures, or at least, there weren’t anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a case per chapter, but maybe as it goes on the cases might get longer and could be split into more chapters. I'm not too sure yet, but look forward to it!


End file.
